Old Bottles
by StarFox-chan
Summary: What happens when Sebastian invites all of Ciel's friends over, the Undertaker finds a hidden cupboard that was never really there, filled with old bottles untouched for who knows how long? Crazy & silly one-shot! Minor CielxAlois & CielxSebastian.


**A/N: **Hey guys! So, while some of you are waiting for The New Deal to be updated, I wrote this silly one-shot for you to read while you wait.

Enjoy the total weirdness.

* * *

Ciel Phantomhive was standing in the middle of a room, holding a wine glass filled with red liquid.

He was confused.

First of all, he didn't know how he got here. All he remembered was that he was sitting at the table in the dining room, and then next minute, he was standing here, holding a drink.

Ciel blinked. The room and swaying figures in it were blurry. He looked down at the glass. He brought it up to his face and sniffed it. The smell was horrible.

Ciel blinked again, and this time, the figures were starting to come into view clearly. He spotted Prince Soma, Agni, the Undertaker and Elizabeth. What were they doing at the manor? They weren't invited. Or did Ciel invite them without knowing.

Ciel felt a hand on his shoulder. He zipped around and saw Sebastian.

"Sebastian! What on earth is going on?"

Sebastian swayed a little before answering. "We're holding a party…bocchan," he said, smiling like a mad man.

"Eh?" Ciel took a step back. "Sebastian? What's wrong? And for one thing I would never hold a party."

"That's because I started it," Sebastian said. "You looked a little lonely, so I decided to invite everyone over tonight. We had some dinner and then the Undertaker found this cupboard I've never noticed before. We opened it and there were some old bottles in there. So we drank them…and now we're having this awesome party!" Sebastian certainly wasn't acting like himself. He glanced at Ciel's glass. "Hey can I have that?" He grabbed the glass and drank it in one gulp.

"Uhh…" Ciel was seriously confused. He closed his eyes. _This is a dream…it is just a dream…a really weird dream._

"Ciel!" A voice called.

Suddenly an arm hooked around Ciel's neck. "Ack!"

"Isn't this a great party?" Prince Soma cried, dragging Ciel over to where Agni, Finnian, Mey-Rin and Bardroy were standing.

"No, it's not." Ciel struggled out of Soma's grasp. "I never wanted you all over at my manor. Let me go!"

"No way!" Soma cried, pushing Ciel towards a table with old-looking bottles on top.

"You've got to try this!" Finnian thrust a bottle at Ciel's face. "It makes you feel wonderful all over!"

"Uhhh…" Ciel took the bottle and studied it. He turned it around and glanced at the ingredients. He gasped when he read the line: _Contains alcohol._

"You idiots!" Ciel cried. "This drink contains alcohol! You're all drunk!"

"We are?" Bardroy scratched his head.

"That's so cool!" Finny cried in excitement. "We're drunk!"

"That's not a good thing," Ciel muttered, throwing the bottle back onto the table. "I'm going to find Sebastian."

As Ciel was about to walk away, Soma grabbed his arm. "No Ciel," he wailed. "Don't leave us!"

"And why ever not?" Ciel muttered.

"Because we're friends!" Soma cried happily, hugging Ciel and spinning him around.

"Let…me…go!" Ciel yelled, pushing Soma. He finally came free from his grasp and reeled back, bumping into someone.

"Ouch!" the someone cried.

"I'm sorry, who…" Ciel turned around.

It was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth…" Ciel breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you alright?"

"How many times do I say it? Call me Lizzie!" Lizzie cried, jumping around. "Ciel, you have to try the drink!" She held up a bottle. "Everyone has tried it except you! I did and it's delicious!"

Ciel groaned. "Not you too…"

"Bocchan!" Sebastian yelled, stumbling over.

Lizzie literally spun away from Ciel as Sebastian reached him, holding onto his arm for support.

"Sebastian, you're drunk to, aren't you?" Ciel sighed.

"Pffft, no!" Sebastian protested.

Ciel shook his head and looked around at the visitors. All the people he knew were here at his manor.

Suddenly Ciel caught a glance of a blonde haired boy. He was talking to the Undertaker, Grell and William T. Spears. He stopped talking and suddenly turned in Ciel's direction.

_Oh crap…_

It was Alois Trancy.

"Wha…what is he doing here?" Ciel spluttered.

"Why, I invited him, bocchan," Sebastian smiled. "And his butler too."

Sebastian looked over at Claude, who was standing on the window sill, doing a tap dance.

"Why?" Ciel cried. "You know I hate them!"

"You do?"

"Yes, of course I do!"

Alois spotted Ciel. "Ciel~!" he called.

Ciel sighed and turned to face Alois.

Alois ran to him, arms wide. "Ciel!" he cried again before glomping him.

Ciel fell to the ground and Alois fell on top of him.

"Ugh…" Ciel opened his eyes, staring into two sapphire blue eyes. "Alois, get off me."

"Nuh uh," Alois sat back and grinned.

"Get off." Ciel tried to sit up but Alois pushed at his shoulders, pinning him down to the tiled floor.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere Ciel," Alois grinned and leant down to him.

"A-Alois…" Ciel stuttered, beginning to blush. "I…I said to g-get off me…"

"But I'm not going to," Alois leant closer. "You're mine Ciel Phantomhive…all mine…"

Ciel could feel Alois's breath as he leant closer and closer. Ciel stretched his neck out, trying to move away, but Alois lifted a finger and let it trail up Ciel's neck.

Ciel was completely red in the face now. This was very uncomfortable for him.

Suddenly a voice stopped them both in their tracks.

"GET OFF MY FIANCEE!" Lizzie yelled, rushing towards them. She tackled Alois and they both went skidding across the floor.

"Lizzie?" Ciel exclaimed, sitting up.

Lizzie looked up. "Hi Ciel!" she waved happily as if nothing had happened.

"What the hell just happened?" Ciel murmured.

Suddenly two arms grasped his and swung him off the ground.

"Wahh!" Ciel yelled, crashing into the arms of Sebastian.

"Hello bocchan," he smiled, pulling Ciel close and beginning to dance with him.

Ciel couldn't take any more close contact. He tried to push Sebastian away. "Let go!" he cried.

"No bocchan," Sebastian said, pulling Ciel to his chest. "We must dance."

"Why?!" Ciel cried, blushing again. "I order you to let me go!"

But Sebastian continued to sway around the room.

"How dare you disobey my order!" Ciel cried. Maybe he wasn't following his order because he was drunk. Maybe it didn't work when that happened. He didn't even think demons could get drunk in the first place.

"Let me go!" Ciel yelled. Using the last of his strength, he pushed away from Sebastian and tripped over a body lying on the floor.

Ciel landed hard on the ground. "Ouch…" he muttered, opening his eyes.

He saw Alois now sitting up in front of him. "A-Alois?!" Ciel cried.

"Ciel!" Alois cried, glomping him again. He lay on top of Ciel, who had fallen back again, nuzzling him.

"What the hell?!" Ciel exclaimed, trying to push Alois off him again, but it was no use.

Ciel glanced sideways and saw Lizzie rushing towards them.

He sighed with relief.

"GET OFF MY-" Lizzie neared them, but Claude stuck his foot out and Lizzie tripped and fell to the ground.

"Lizzie!" Ciel cried.

"Yay! Thanks Claude!" Alois cried.

Claude adjusted his glasses as a way of replying and walked away.

Alois turned back to face Ciel. "You're mine, mine, mine!" He giggled.

"I'm not yours," Ciel muttered. "Get off me!"

"Bocchan, I will save you!" Sebastian's voice called.

Suddenly Alois was lifted off Ciel and flung into the air.

Sebastian stood in front of Ciel in a heroic superman pose was Alois flew over the over side of the room and crashed down by the piano.

Ciel sat up.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hand and pulled him upright.

"Thanks…" Ciel muttered, brushing imaginary dirt off his arms and legs.

"Hiyaaa!"

Suddenly Claude ran towards them and tackled Sebastian. They both went crashing through the wall and into the other room. "What the…?!" Ciel zipped around and stared at the hole in the wall.

"Ciel!"

Ciel turned around again and see Alois rush towards him once again.

Ciel took a step back, wondering if he had time to run.

Alois was cut short however, as Prince Soma, Agni, Lizzie and the servants tackled Alois.

There was silence before someone cried out: "Riot!"

Suddenly everyone in the room began to tackle each other. People began to crash into walls and skid across the floor. It was chaos.

Ciel stared at the scene in utter confusion. This was the worst night ever. He was about to walk out of the room when Alois glomped him once again. "Ciel~!"

* * *

**A/N: **WHY. WHY DID I ADD CIELXALOIS IN THIS?! I HATE THAT PAIRING! Well, at least Lizzie saved Ciel once.


End file.
